


Lipstick

by PB9



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: 'The Bobbi-Brown on my lips would taste so much better on yours.'





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498751) by me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)
> 
> Park Jihoon = Park Jihyo  
> Bae Jinyoung = Bae Jiyeon  
> All gender bend

* * *

> And they tell you that you’re lucky  
>  But you’re so confused,  
>  ‘Cause you don’t feel pretty, you just feel used  
>  And all the young things line up to take your place  
>  Another name goes up in lights  
>  You wonder if you’ll make it out alive
> 
> Lucky one – Taylor Swift

* * *

Modelling world is tough.

At 173 cm – she is considered normal height – almost short.

Working out became a must rather than something she does for redemption after a big night.

If you want to survive you have to strive.

No buts.

.

Park Jihyo looks at herself in the mirror.

In front of her, a girl she barely remembers.

Sparks missing from her eyes.

Tiredness spreads all over her face, unable to be concealed under the fake smile.

It’s too late to go back now.

* * *

Bae Jiyeon is in love with people’s facial structure.

And how outrageously one can change drastically from the power of her fingertips and few tools.

She loves pulling out the gifts of god and accentuates them.

She loves making people feel better in their own skins.

Looking better not looking like someone else – well, she does that too sometimes.

Complement what was already there with a little magic called make up.

And she does it to all.

Everyday people.

Graduating students.

Brides.

Soon-to-be prom queens.

Celebrities.

And yes.

Models.

.

Oh god, how she loves painting all over models.

They are naturally beautiful and know their best feature, but at the same time so versatile she could barely keep her hands to herself.

The excitement runs through her entire body.

Every. Single. Time.

* * *

Jihyo is somewhat well-known.

Although she has been in the career for only 4 years, the 20 year old had been known for her perfect height, ideal body and golden ratio face.

And she hated all of it.

The flashes of camera coming at her whenever.

The calls of her names echoing in her dreams.

The millisecond she had to turn off the comment section before it all turns into pools of criticism.

She misses her quiet life.

She rethinks about the day she was scouted outside her school everyday.

Would she say yes if she knew what was going to happen?

Privacy thrown into a cliff – long gone.

Bricks thrown – a castle could have been built.

Words like poison – swallowed every morning with coffee.

.

She would.

There is something _worth_ out of all of this mess.

Someone.

* * *

Jiyeon considered herself pretty talented.

Being hired for such a big event like fashion week at the age of 19, boosted her ego a lot.

Especially being only part-time make up artist on top of being a student.

She’s pretty proud of herself.

.

Preparing the make up station alongside other artists reminded her of the first time she did make up for models.

She was barely 18 then.

Her cousin’s girlfriend and his best friend were two of the teen models for the project, and helped her secured her first job.

It wasn’t her first time doing make up for Jeongyeon or Minki – but it was certainly different putting on make up following briefs and to know that your art will be used as advertisement all over the city.

She was having a mini panic attack at the make up station, everything opened and out ready to be used.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

She was expecting one of her close unnies.

But it wasn’t Kim Jeongyeon or Choi Minki.

Just a very good looking girl with her red fiery hair in a messy bun.

Eyes that she could lose herself into.

Perfect cheekbones that she dreamt of dusting some highlighting powders on.

Nose bridge that doesn’t need contouring.

Jawlines that could make people bleed.

And full lips which were god-made.

That was slowly curving into a smile of adoration at Jiyeon’s admiration of her.

‘So I supposed you’re the girl Minki-unnie was talking about?’

Jiyeon could only nod in awe.

‘Okay, I’m Jihyo – Park Jihyo.’

* * *

Honestly, Jiyeon still doesn’t actually know how this happens.

Her – at the fashion week.

The entire space was filled with people, walking from one station to another, models getting last minute fit on their dresses, managers running around making sure everything is going fine, phones were out – pictures and videos ready for behind the scene, clothes and racks being pushed into place and shoes being put on at the same time.

It was frantic.

It was frenzy.

And the make up artists – and the hair dressers – needed to stay calm in the midst of this craziness.

If her hand shakes – her art is destroyed.

She could not risk that.

* * *

‘Okay now – closed your eyes’ Jiyeon said as she sprayed setting spray onto her girlfriend’s face.

‘You can open you eyes.’

‘Wait, Jihyo.’ Interrupted by a new voice who put a clear plastic guard in front of her face, hair spray was sprayed generously onto the model’s hair.

‘Yep that should be fine – Jiyeon please also check her lips before she goes up’ and with that she was gone.

‘So, how much time to we have?’

‘Not much before you get change into your dress and go for stand-by.’

Jihyo leans back in her chair and swings one of her legs onto the other while letting out a sigh.

Purses her lips in a mixture of emotions.

‘So what’s on your mind?’

‘Do I look like I’m in some deep thoughts?’ Jihyo blinked surprisingly

‘Not gonna lie – yeah.’

‘Nothing much really.’

‘Oh is it?’

‘Yeah – I just wanted to get this over with.’

‘Don’t we all.’ Jiyeon smiled and let out a small giggle

‘Well, mine would certainly be different.’

Jiyeon raises her eyebrow challengingly while Jihyo stands up as her name is being called.

She whispered to Jiyeon just before she leave.

A sentence that blushed the make up artist’s small face to the same shade as the lipstick she just put on the model herself.

_‘The Bobbi-Brown on my lips would taste so much better on yours. But I can’t ruin my make-up … yet.’_

* * *

> Sweet taste, strawberry  
>  No need for us to get ready  
>  ‘Cause we treat time like a waterfall
> 
> Vanilla Sundae – Emily Burns, Olivia Nelson

* * *


End file.
